Legend of Comedy
by Cheap Toaster
Summary: A series of drabbles that are either parodies or hopefully comedic in nature. OOC-ness will be present.
1. The Biggest Question of All

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: The Biggest Question of All**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Is Asami an Equalist or not? There's a possibility the question has been answered!**

**Inspiration: "The Legend of Korra" Theories**

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all hanging out instead of training. Mako stood near Naga as his two companions looked at various trinkets in the shopping district. When they came back after getting shooed away by the woman running the stand, he looked at them with a serious expression.

"What do you two think about Asami," he asked them. "I want your honest opinion."

"She's nice," Bolin was the first to answer. "And she gave us the chance to be in the tournament."

"And you," the firebender turned his attention to the Avatar.

"Something about her seems fishy," she confessed.

"What about her seems suspicious to you," he asked.

"Let's see," Korra thought for a few moments. "She has mad motorized bike skills, she hit you with her bike in the same exact way that one Equalist stopped to attack us, her father didn't say who gave him the money to make the satomobile, they gave us the money to enter the tournament with no strings attached, and their logo is the exact same one the Equalists use!"

"That's," Mako was cut off before he could finish.

"Exact. Same. One!"

"Anything..."

"There's an Equalist with boobs," Korra exclaimed. "I fought her and she had boobs!"

"That doesn't really prove anything," Mako denied all evidence he was presented.

Korra glared at him, made a very irritated sound, jumped onto Naga's back, and rode away. Mako fell down since he was leaning on the polar bear dog. Bolin helped him up.

"So..."

"Do you think Asami's an Equalist," Mako asked him.

"I don't know, but all the evidence Korra gave really makes it seem like it," Bolin informed his brother.

"Not you too..." Mako sighed and began walking away.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility!" The earthbender ran after his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed the first hopefully funny drabble. I've already written some more and, yes, all of them are currently dialogue based. Not my typical writing style, so hopefully everything turns out okay. Also, the rating for future drabbles in this will not be above "T".**


	2. Hasook's Tragic Story

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Hasook's Tragic Story**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Why was Hasook so irritated and not doing his greatest at the pro-bending match? This will answer your question... If you had one.**

**Inspiration: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "The Legend of Korra"**

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all in the gym training for their next match. As Mako threw the ball at Korra and she caught it, a confused look appeared on her face. Bolin and Mako both looked over at her when she hadn't thrown the ball after ten seconds.

"What's wrong, Korra," Bolin inquired.

"I was just wondering something," she admitted. "I was wondering why Hasook was so irritated and almost cost you the match that one day."

Mako and Bolin looked at each other with matching expressions. Once Mako nodded to his brother giving him the okay to tell the story, cushy chairs appeared out of the ground. The trio didn't question how or why they appeared as they each sat on one of the comfortable chairs.

"About Hasook, well..."

"His story's basically the same as ours... Except his parents were killed the day of the match," Mako informed the young Avatar.

"Wait..." Korra said with a puzzled look. "Are you saying that _firebenders_ are the cause of _everything_ that goes wrong?"

"Basically," Bolin told her with an odd smile on his face.

"Before and after the hundred year war?"

"Yep!"

"... That's just screwed up and enforcing the stereotype that all firebenders are evil!"

"You wanna take a guess at where Amon came from then," Mako asked as he wiped an invisible speck of dust off his sleeve.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because it's ALWAYS firebenders or someone from the Fire Nation that messes up lives. Look at Sozin, look at Azulon, look at Ozai, look at Azula, look at Zhao... Even look at Hamma! She was a waterbender, but she lived in the Fire Nation and kidnapped people after some guys from the Fire Nation imprisoned her! She also created a very deadly form of waterbending! Don't try defending her, she deserved prison after KIDNAPPING PEOPLE WHO DID NOTHING TO HER! Hamma still makes me sick... But, honestly, I would not be surprised if Amon was originally from the Fire Nation or Hasook's parents were killed by firebenders.**


	3. Tahno's Morning Routine

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Tahno's Morning Routine**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: How does Tahno get ready for his days? More importantly, what's up with the substance around his eyes?**

**Inspiration: My own thoughts**

* * *

Tahno woke up early in the morning and went about his usual routine. After he ate breakfast, showered and got dressed, he styled his hair into that unique do. Tahno opened up the medicine cabinet directly afterwards and grabbed what appeared to be a black colored pencil. He took the transparent plastic cap off of the tip and applied it around his eyes. When he was done, he put the cap back on the eye liner and put it back in the medicine cabinet. Tahno was now ready for the day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Because it is obvious he wears make-up.**


	4. Striped Sweaters

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Striped Sweaters**

**Rating: K+ due to one swear word**

**Summary: At the rally, Amon reveals his love for striped sweaters!**

**Inspiration: YouTube Video "Amon Likes Striped Sweaters Parody" by Valerie97HD**

* * *

The auditorium was crowded with people of various shapes and sizes, most likely all non-benders. The only two benders at the Equalist rally were Korra and Mako. They stared up at the stage with curiosity mixed with disdain as Amon walked over to the microphone. The crowd started to cheer before he even spoke.

Amon looked over at the guy with the french-looking mustache and nodded. The lieutenant grabbed an air horn from no one knows where and pressed the button. Their voices were drowned out by the loudest sound they had ever heard. Everyone was forced to cover their ears and flinch.

"Thank you for coming tonight," Amon spoke into the microphone once everyone had recovered. "Today is very important..." Korra and Mako focused more intently. "Today is the day that we introduce striped sweaters!" The two benders looked at each other with very confused and disappointed expressions. "Please bring out the models!" Five of his chi-blocking minions brought out five benders. Each bender wore a different type of striped sweater. The striped sweaters did not look good on them since striped sweaters generally don't look good on anyone. Among the small group of striped sweater wearing benders was Mako's brother, Bolin. "Aren't these sweaters so very flattering," Amon pointed over at the benders as his minions forced them to sit.

"They don't look good at all," the middle-aged man in the group yelled. "They're an insult to fashion!" Korra and Mako had to internally nod in agreement as the rest of the crowd had somehow gotten rotten fruits and vegetables and were throwing them at the man for his rude outburst.

"Do you want me to take away your bending," the masked man inquired as he moved towards the one who complained. "Because I can."

"You can't do shit, bro," the man shouted in response.

"Well, Lightning Bolt Zolt, I can," Amon replied.

"No you can't," Lightning Bolt Zolt spat. "Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can take away someone's bending!"

"Lightning Bolt," the masked man paused. "You know what, your name is too long, so I'm just gonna call you 'Zolt'." The newly nicknamed Zolt glared at the villain. "So, Zolt, do you want me to demonstrate using you first?"

"Didn't I already tell you," he thought the guy was either really insane or really stupid at this point. "Only the Avatar can do that."

"You are beginning to get on my nerves with your idiotic argument," Amon informed Zolt. He strategically placed his hand on the other man's head which caused Lightning Bolt Zolt to shriek like a little girl. After a few seconds, the masked man removed his hand. "Try bending now."

Lightning Bolt Zolt accepted the challenge as he struck out his hand, but nothing came out. He tried ten more times, but it was the same result. "What did you do?"

"Took away your bending," Amon shrugged as he went back to the microphone. "You know what? Screw the striped sweaters, we need to eliminate bending!"

The crowd cheered in response as Mako and Korra simply looked at each other with annoyed expressions. They forgot about Bolin due to their irritation and decided to leave as Amon proceeded to take away the rest of the striped sweater wearing bender's bending.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think I was sick when I wrote this one... Maybe that's why it's so odd... But who wouldn't support Amon's Striped Sweater Army!**


	5. Very Helpful Friend! Korra Edition

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Very Helpful Friend! – Korra**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Meet Kora from Nickelodeon's "The Legend of Korra", she is about to join Tarrlok's task force to catch Amon and eventually be scared by the masked man. This fate could have been avoided if she had a helpful friend.**

**Inspiration: YouTube series "Sassy Gay Friend" from TheSecondCityNetwork**

* * *

Korra was being bombarded with questions from reporters and camera flashes were going off in her face. Behind her, Tarlok was watching with a grin on his face. He knew that she was most likely going to join his task force due to the reporters pressuring her and was quite pleased. Before she would open her mouth to speak, something incredibly odd happened.

"What are you doing," Mako asked as he walked out from the crowd and towards Korra. "What," he pushed passed the reporters. "What," the firebender now stood directly in front of the Avatar. "What are you doing?"

Some odd music played as flashing lights appeared so Mako flipped his red scarf back over his shoulder. Just as soon as it had happened, everything was back to normal.

"I have to do this," Korra, apparently unfazed by what had happened two seconds ago, informed him.

"You told this guy 'no' like twenty times by now," Mako reminded her. "Don't just suddenly change your mind because of peer pressure."

"But Amon's a threat," she told him.

"So," Mako inquired. "You don't have to put your life on the line until you're done with your Avatar training."

"Amon could wipe out bending," Korra exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean you just join a task force due to peer pressure," he nearly yelled at her.

"I guess you're right," the Avatar sighed.

"I am right," her pro-bending team member told her. "Now let's go and practice."

"Okay," she agreed.

They both left the party and went to practice for their next pro-bending match.

* * *

**Author's Note: I might change the style a bit if I do anymore future installments and, knowing the content that's been given so far in the show, I have a lot to work with and there's probably going to be a lot more content for future installments later in the show too.**


	6. Private Lessons

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Private Lessons**

**Rating: T, don't question it**

**Summary: Before his bending was taken away, Tahno needed to stop offering private lessons. Why? You're about to find out.**

**Inspiration: My friend is slowly making me a Tahno fangirl... I MUST RESIST AT ALL COSTS!**

* * *

Tahno was in the middle of the shopping district doing his normal routine, picking up more eyeliner because he went through it so quickly and buying important things like food or whatever it is he eat because I don't even know what the hell he puts into his mouth. Random background characters wondered if the author just insinuated something and, after some thought, they realized she did and were internally giggling like little school girls. The sleazy waterbender continued about his business as though nothing was wrong, like he was skipping through a field of flowers or some stupid shit like that.

It wasn't long before Tahno came across a random female waterbender like he always fricken does. He told his random cronies, yes they're cronies, to carry his bags back to his amazing apartment. Once they were on their way, Tahno walked over to her with so much swag that a building would explode or someone's baby would just suddenly pop out... BAD IMAGRY! VERY BAD IMAGERY! I DON'T WANNA WRITE THIS ANYMORE, BUT I HAVE TO! Here's a random fact before you read more, one of the definitions of "swag" is "an ornamental festoon of flowers, fruit, and greenery". Let that sink in.

Anyways... Before the author started freaking out...

Tahno walked over to the random waterbender with so much swag. He stopped when he was right next to her and tried getting her attention by being all sexy or whatever it is he calls it. When that didn't get her attention, he started bending from the pond, lake... random body of water... too. She still didn't pay any attention to him, so, eventually, he decided to get her attention by clearing his throat.

The random waterbender finally stopped her attempts at bending and looked over at him. "What do you want," she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tahno," he was honestly shocked that there was someone who hadn't heard of him. "So... I see that you're a waterbender."

"Yes," she cautiously answered.

"Well," Tahno said. "If you'd like to know how a real pro bends, I can give you some private lessons."

The girl just glared at him and sent water at his face. She made a very displeased sound and walked away. Tahno stood there dripping wet and wondered what exactly he did wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: We all know Tahno's been rejected for his "private lessons" more than once. Does he say "well that's a sign of easy" in the "Private Lesson's Song"? How did Bryke even get away with allowing Tahno to say "If you wanna learn how a real pro bends, I can give you some private lessons"?**


	7. Apocalypse!

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Apocalypse!**

**Rating: K+ due to mentions of violence**

**Summary: Quick! It's the zombie apocalypse! Jacob, your only two weapons are a box of animal crackers and crayons! The main character of the last show you watched is Korra from "The Legend of Korra". Will you survive?**

**Inspiration: The zombie apocalypse is most likely happening in Egypt**

* * *

A six year old boy named Jacob grabbed his weapons and looked at them. He then took an elephant animal cracker from the box and was about to put it in his mouth.

"You can't destroy your weapons," a voice yelled inside his head.

"... Can I change them," Jacob innocently asked.

"No," the voice was obviously annoyed.

"Bu-"

"No," the voice was irritated. "Go find Korra!"

"But she's from a show," the child pointed out.

"I don't care," the voice shouted. "Go find her!" Jacob looked like he was about to cry because the voice was being mean to him. "If you find her," it paused to think for a few seconds. "She'll give you candy."

"Candy," the child's eyes lit up. "Candy!" He exclaimed as he ran out of his house and out to the forest.

Jacob found Korra conveniently near a tree where she was destroying zombies with fire.

Why not earthbending, waterbending, or airbending you ask? Because none of those would do anything! Now back to the story...

After Korra destroyed the walking dead, she turned towards Jacob and provided him with a huge bag of various candies. His eyes glowed with delight as he chowed down on the cavity inducing sweets.

"Are you ready to go," the Avatar inquired when he was halfway done with the bag.

"Mhm," the boy smiled as he put the rest of the sweets in his backpack.

The two walked off and were ready for anything.

Do you want to know what happened to them? They survived, but Jacob suffered from terrible tummy aches.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm a bit behind on writing new content, so I probably won't update for a couple of days. There's going to be a lot coming up, especially ones with Amon and Tahno.**


	8. Safe

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Safe**

**Rating: T for... possible sick mindedness and child abuse? o_O**

**Summary: If you're wondering what the safe ships are, you're about to find out.**

**Inspiration: Episode 7 and I TOTALLY called Asami's mom being killed by a firebender**

* * *

Naga sensed that her master was being harassed by a boy with incredibly sexy hair. Once she heard her master whistle, she burst her head through the window and let out an almighty roar. She had successfully protected her owner from possibly being molested.

_CONVENIENT BREAK_

Bolin went around the island looking for Pabu. He eventually found the ferret being chewed on by Meelo. The earthbender punted the kid and picked up the little ferret. He promised that he would never allow Pabu out of his sight ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: … I don't even know where this came from. Hope you enjoyed it though!**


	9. And They Know It

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: And They Know It**

**Rating: T for gossip papers and their lies**

**Summary: The sexiest couple of the series and they know it, but they're disgusted by the thought.**

**Inspiration: A conversation I had with my best friend of 5 years, but it feels like it's been forever and a day since we met**

* * *

Sometimes there are gossip articles about who Korra was dating, most of the time it said she was either with Mako or Tahno, sometimes as far as Asami. Other times the gossip section of the paper talked about random things like who would look best together. Sometimes the paper got out of hand like saying Pabu and Naga would be the cutest couple or Mako and Tahno would be the sexiest couple.

Now, Mako and Tahno were aware of the gossip section of the paper and did their best to put a stop to it, but that only gave the reporters more to write about. After each one of their attempts to put an end to the rumors, the paper just printed more and more lies about how the two were trying to hide their romance. They were nearly kicked out of the pro-bending tournament because of it. This only added fuel to their anger and they were more irritable and took it out on everyone they came across. For example, Mako once slashed the tires on Asami's moped after she told the waiter her order on one of their dates and Tahno yelled at an elderly woman for asking if he wanted his purchase to be put in a paper or plastic bag.

One day, the two literally bumped into each other and fell to the ground.

"Watch it," Mako nearly shouted as he stood up.

"Well you watch where you're going," was Tahno's horrible retort.

When they saw who they had bumped into, they simply glared at each other. The glare was so intense that sparks seemed to fly. After a few seconds, and what seemed like an eternity to the onlookers, the two benders went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: I generally don't support yaoi, but Tahno and Mako... They were made for each other! Also, just imagine Mako with Tahno's voice! Heaven!**


	10. Crazy?

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Crazy?**

**Rating: T due to slight psychoticness and references to/mentions of violence**

**Summary: You thought Amon was wrong! You thought Amon was crazy! Find out how sane he really is!**

**Inspiration: Called it, totally called it!**

* * *

Amon sat at his kitchen table flipping through the paper. A certain article caught his eye and he quickly read it. He looked up from the paper once he had finished and, at first, he was shocked, but then he realized that he knew this day would come. Still in his bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers, the masked man ran to the council building. He made his way inside and saw that the representatives were already there, discussing the problem.

"I knew this day would come," Amon interrupted their discussion. "I totally called it and you thought I was wrong! You thought I was insane!" The council members stared at him. "I knew it would happen when the head of Cabbage Corp came back from the dead and his family went missing!"

"Amon, we are very busy discussing how to deal with this situation," Tenzin informed the psychotic man.

"Situation," Amon inquired. "This isn't a 'situation'! This is the zombie apocalypse!"

"It is not the 'zombie apocalypse' as you call it," the representative from the Fire Nation said. "Zombies do not exist."

"Yes they do," the masked man exclaimed. "The only way to deal with them is to destroy their brain!"

"That won't solve anything," Tenzin felt like airbending the crazy man away. "We can try to peacefully coexist with them."

"Peacefully coexist," Amon scoffed. "That won't work! We have to destroy them!"

"Then what do you suggest," Tenzin was interrupted by moaning and groaning sounds coming from the doorway. A group of zombies entered the building.

Tenzin tried to talk to them, to reason with them, but they didn't care. The council members panicked and the zombies did what they did best. They ate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I totally saw the zombie apocalypse coming when that man in Egypt came back from the dead and his family went missing! The CDC is wrong! Why else would that man be growling when he destroyed the other guy's face! High on bath salts? No! It's further proof of the zombies!**


	11. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Secrets**

**Rating: T for profanity**

**Summary: We all know that Tarrlok is Yukone's son, but why does he hate Amon SO much? Is it simply because he can take away people's bending, they're similar yet different, or is it something else? Something more hidden?**

**Inspiration: None, but hz and I TOTALLY called Tarrlok being Yukone's son!**

* * *

Tarrlok skipped threw a field of flowers to smell more like his lovely mother since she put her perfume away in places he couldn't reach. He didn't know why, but he always liked how his mom smelled. It wasn't long before Tarrlok came across his rival, a little farmer boy. The little farmer boy was throwing pebbles into a stream to keep himself entertained.

"Whatcha doin'," Tarrlok asked his nameless friend.

"What do you think I'm doing," the farmer boy threw another pebble into the water.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Being a poor little farmer boy?"

The little boy turned towards the evil child, his eyes narrowed. "Well fuck you, you little girly man!" He stormed away while mumbling very insulting profanities.

Ever since that day, Tarrlok not only hated being called a "girly man", but he also wanted to see the little farmer boy pay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Tarrlok... Not really. Now time to address the anonymous review I got from "anon"! I do NOT watch or read the "Walking Dead" or anything else zombie related. If you read about all the people on bath salts or whatever they're claiming it is, or at least heard about the man who bit that guy's face off, that is why I wrote like two drabbles about the zombie apocalypse.**


	12. Who is Amon?

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Who is Amon?**

**Rating: **

**Summary: We're all wondering who Amon is, so who is he?**

**Inspiration: Ridiculous theories about Amon's identity**

* * *

Headline: _Jet is Amon!_

"Even though I hate Fire Nation scum, there is no way I can be Amon," Jet explained from the Spirit World. "My death was confirmed by the creators."

Headline: _Lee that random kid from "Zuko Alone" is Amon!_

"It was an earthbender who terrorized my family," the elderly man reminded the incompetent audience.

Headline: _Tarrlok is Amon!_

"Were you morons not paying attention during the first half of the season," Tarrlok inquired. "Besides our voices not matching, our body types are different!"

Headline: _Aang's son Bumi is Amon!_

"That's completely preposterous! There is no way my brother is Amon! If he were, I would have recognized his voice," Tenzin commented.

Headline: _Yakone is Amon!_

"My father is not Amon," Tarrlok stated. "Why would my own father take away my bending?"

Headline: _Cabbage Man is Amon!_

"I was around sixty when the original series aired," Cabbage Man explained. "I am dead in the new one." He saw someone knock over his cart. "MY CABBAGES!"

Headline: _The head of Cabbage Corp is Amon!_

"All that evidence was planted in my company," he nearly shouted at the interviewer. "It was even proven that it was planted!"

Headline: _Crazy Foaming Mouth Guy is Amon!_

We were unable to get a comment from him since his mouth was foaming, but we can safely assume he is not Amon just by the glare he gave once we showed him the headline.

Headline: _Combustion Man is Amon!_

Much like Crazy Foaming Mouth Guy, he did not offer any comment on this absurd possibility. Not only could he not offer us a comment, he is dead.

Headline: _Zuko is Amon!_

"There's no way I could be Amon," the retired Fire Lord told the reporter. "I am traveling the world as an ambassador for my nation."

Headline: _Sokka is Amon!_

"There is no possible way I'm Amon," he stated. "I'm dead!"

Headline: _Asami's mother is Amon!_

"My mother is NOT Amon," she shouted at the reporter. "My mother's a woman and, not to mention, she's dead!"

Headline: _Bolin and Mako's father is Amon!_

"I saw both my parents die," Mako said without looking at the repoter.

Headline: _Hiroshi is Amon!_

"I am not Amon since our body types are too different," he told us.

Headline: _Aang's daughter Kya is Amon!_

"How is that even possible," Tenzin questioned when asked about this. "She is a woman and would never try to take away someone's bending!"

Headline: _Ozai is Amon!_

"Not only is Ozai not Amon, he's dead," Tenzin commented.

Headline: _Azula is Amon!_

"Azula was put into a mental institution shortly after the war," Zuko informed the public. "And, in case any of you have forgotten, Amon is clearly a man."

Headline: _Asami is Amon!_

"There is no possible way I am Amon," Asami glared at the reporter. "Yes, I may not be seen whenever he is, but it's clear I'm not a man!"

Headline: _Mako is Amon!_

"How does this even make sense," Mako was in shock. "How can people say I was never seen when Amon was? I was at the rally with Korra, standing right next to her, when that bastard was speaking! I saved my brother from getting his bending taken away! Why would I try to take my own brother's bending away anyway?"

There was more to his comment, but our reporter ran away before he completely lost his temper.

Headline: _Aang is Amon!_

"How can Avatar Aang be Amon," Korra was confused and irritated. "If Aang were Amon, I wouldn't be the Avatar! I would either be a plain old waterbender or a non-bender! Avatar Aang was even confirmed dead! Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko are the only two who remain from the original Team Avatar! This theory is so absurd that it blows my mind by how stupid people can be!"

Headline: _TOM is Amon!_

"Is this even a theory," TOM inquired.

"You DO share a voice actor with Amon," the reporter reminded the robot.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I am Amon," the robotic host calmly replied.

Headline: _So who IS Amon? Is he just an unrelated character who, like a lot of others, was screwed over by a firebender or a plot device?_

* * *

**Author's Note: There are probably more ridiculous theories than the ones presented. I mean... How the hell can someone think that a character who's OBVIOUSLY dead and/or a woman is Amon? It really truly baffles me... On that note, if anyone can guess what TOM's from without looking it up, you get cookies.**


	13. Elderly Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Elderly Mistakes  
**

**Rating: T because with FF's new weird thing I could potentially get in trouble for rating this drabble K+ because it mentions the urge to kill someone =D**

**Description: Due to Katara being elderly and senile, she is unable to tell the difference.**

**Inspiration: It just had to be done**

* * *

For whatever reason, maybe to see how Korra was coming along with her firebending, I don't really know since he has next to no time on his hands, Iroh the Second was in the South Pole. He entered the compound that the White Lotus built and guarded. Iroh walked over to an elderly woman in Water Tribe clothing.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find the bathroom," he let his reason for being in the South Pole known.

"Is that you, Zuko," the elderly woman asked.

"No, I'm Iroh," he replied. "Could you just tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Hello, Iroh," she completely ignored his all important question. "I'm Katara."

"Nice to meet you," Iroh said. "Can you please tell me where the bath-"

"I remember when we went on a life changing trip together," Katara continued to ignore his problems.

"That's great," he was slowly getting annoyed. "But can you just tell me where..."

"I used bloodbending just to find the soldier who killed my mother," she acted like she didn't hear him. "Turns out he wasn't on that ship and was in a village taking care of his own mother."

"Where's the..."

"I wanted to end him, but I just couldn't," Katara continued to reminisce.

"Ma'am, if you could just tell me where the bathroom is," Iroh was slowly losing his patience.

Katara ignored him and continue to babble on about her past. It only took five minutes before a ten year old child walked over. "What's up?"

"This woman refuses to tell me where the bathroom is," Iroh told the girl.

"We just tend to stay away from Master Katara," she informed him.

"Why?"

"Because, in her old age, her brain is slowly rotting."

* * *

**Author's Note: This had to be done! I would've mistaken General Iroh the Second for an older Zuko if he also had a scar on his face! Facial structure's too similar between the two!**


	14. Seriously!

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Seriously?**

**Rating: K+ due to SOMEONE'S show of violence towards chairs**

**Summary: A certain firebender wonders what is wrong with the fandom.**

**Inspiration: He needs to get his act together**

* * *

Mako moved away from Bolin, Asami, Korra, Pabu, and Naga in order to find a better spot for the audience to see him better. He eventually found a conveniently placed chair under a spotlight. Being the totally awesome person he is, he sat down on the chair.

"You wanna know what I'm curious about," he inquired.

"What," the audience asked.

"I wanna know why the fandom ships Asami and Korra with General Iroh," he told the audience. "It makes absolutely no sense! I get that he's Fire Lord Zuko's grandson and is coming to save the day, but he looks too old for them."

"Dude, he's pry like twenty five at the youngest," the author informed the pro-bender. "Korra and Asami are eighteen, or nearly eighteen, they're old enough to make their own decisions. Get over it."

Mako looked at Cheap Toaster in disbelief. "You ship Asami and Korra with him too?"

"Korra and Iroh to be exact," she admitted. "Even though Asami and Iroh would be cute, I don't think Asami would so willingly jump into his arms, so..."

"I give up on this fandom," Mako shouted as he stood up. He kicked the chair over in a fit of childish rage and stormed off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I ship KorraxIroh more than I ship KorraxMako, KorraxTahno, and AsamixIroh... I HAVE NO REGRETS!**


	15. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Reasons Why...**

**Rating: T for language  
Summary: "The Legend of Korra" was basically a fanfiction put into a TV series and was not intended for children. Here are the reasons why I believe that!**

**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE THE FINALE!**

**Inspiration: The entire series**

* * *

1. Katara encourage Korra to leave the compound and follow Tenzin.

2. Love at first sight. So cliché.

3. Korra gets into a pro-bending team without even showing her waterbending to them.

4. Korra single-handedly won two matches by knocking out all three opponents.

5. Mako didn't get injured when Asami hit him with her moped. No matter how thick-skinned he is, he should've been hurt.

6. Lightning bending is mainstream.

7. Asami is still a Mary Sue by the end of the series. Seriously, everything bad that could happen to her does... Not to mention her character is too damn perfect. The only flaw I saw was that she was jealous.

8. Bolin's character development just stopped after episode 5. He was the funny guy throughout the entire series. Sokka was the funny guy in AtLA, but at least he got character development.

9. Tahno seemed like he would be a recurring character, but he was just dropped. Now he's pry killed himself. Why? BECAUSE SUICIDE IS ACCEPTABLE IN THE AVATAR UNIVERSE NOW!

10. It was painfully obvious who Amon was after re-watching episode 8 when Korra faces Tarrlok. His face when she compared him to Amon gave it away.

11. Mako kissed Korra despite the fact he was in a relationship. That's bad for kiddy shows!

12. It was implied Bolin had sexual relations with Pabu. Don't ask why I think that, just don't.

13. Tarrlok beat Korra so easily despite the fact that she's a master waterbender and single-handedly took out six pro-benders, fought mecha tanks, defeated three gang members, avoided the police, escaped the Lieutenant, and so much more.

14. Tarrlok DID cheat by using bloodbending.

15. Mako cared more about Korra than his OWN GIRLFRIEND! What is this teaching children? That it's alright to like someone else when you're in a relationship? No! Bad Bryke!

16. The Equalists were fucken stupid. I mean bending isn't just gonna go away like that. Non-benders would have bender babies.

17. Everything was too convenient.

18. It's all just plot! I miss fillers! Like if there's not too many fillers, it's fine, but I want some filler episodes next season!

19. We're supposed to believe that Bolin just suddenly fell out of love with Korra. That does not bode well with me even though Borra isn't my primary ship.

20. Amon showed up at the right time to get Korra out of Tarrlok's clutches.

21. The Lieutenant generally doesn't underestimate people, but he underestimated how resourceful Korra was. This goes back to how everything was "too convenient".

22. Amon can move quickly, but he couldn't catch Korra before she started bending herself away. CONVENIENCE!

23. General Iroh of the United Forces was a big strong man with an itty bitty speaking voice.

24. He sounded a tad younger compared to Team Avatar in my opinion and they're teenagers.

25. It would've been awkward had General Iroh not been a firebender.

26. General Iroh is too awesome for words!

27. When Korra saves and heals General Iroh is when we all started shipping it like crazed fangirls. They should get married and have babies, but they won't!

28. Awkward moment when you realize General Iroh looks a lot like Mako...

29. The Lieutenant didn't recognize Korra's voice? Really? CONVENIENCE!

30. Tarrlok and Amon... SO FUCKEN CUTE!

31. YAKONE! QUIT ABUSING YOUR CHILDREN!

32. TARRLOK! IF YOU'RE SO AGAINST BLOODBENDING, WHY DID YOU USE IT ON KORRA?

33. OH GOD! AMON'S CHILDHOOD HAIRSTYLE SO REMINISCENT OF SOKKA'S AND ZUKO'S! MY FEELS!111

34. ANIMAL ABUSE? ISN'T THIS A KID'S SHOW?

35. TARRLOK, QUIT PULLING MY HEARTSTRINGS! PLEASE?

36. AMON! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I EVER DID NOW! YOU ARE A FUCKEN BOSS!

37. NOW AMON HURTS MY FEELINGS! HE CALLED TARRLOK A WEAKLING! SO MUCH LIKE AZULA INSULTING ZUKO! MY FEELS! ALL MY FEELS!

38. Why does Tarrlok's mommy's hair look like all of Katara's hairstyles combined? Isn't that fan service?

39. Bloodbending has a signature in a sense? What the hell?

40. Katara could beat Amon effortlessly. She's the best there is, Tarrlok.

41. Enough with my thoughts on the episode as I watch it... LET'S GO BACK TO BEING OUT OF ORDER!

42. Amon defied logic. WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? HOW CAN YOU USE BLOODBENDING TO BLOCK SOMEONE'S BENDING? ISN'T BENDING SPIRITUAL OR WAS ALL I TAUGHT IN ATLA A LIE?

43. Amon's a fucken hypocrite. He's taking away people's bending claiming it's an "impurity", but he's a bender himself.

44. Yakone got plastic surgery. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE IN THE TIME PERIOD THIS WAS SET IN? DID PLASTIC SURGERY EVEN EXIST THEN? I CALL PLOT DEVICE!

45. General Iroh... I love you, but you have Zuzu's voice. It makes me have to remember that you're not him.

46. Why does the pro-bending arena look like it's been fixed? Why would they even bother fixing it when it's closed down?

47. I expected Amon to have an ugly ass face with who his dad is, but he's actually pretty han—I TAKE THAT BACK! HE HAS THE KIDS! NOT MY LITTLE MEELO!111111111

This is getting SOOOO off-topic...

48. General Iroh reminds me too much of Zuko that it hurts.

49. NAGA IS A FUCKEN BOSS! HOW CAN AN ANIMAL BE SO BADASS?

50. Asami doesn't even know how to use the mecha thing, but she can work it fine... General Iroh doesn't even know how to drive an airplane, but he manages... PLOT DEVICE!

51. FEAR THE WRATH OF DADDY TENZIN AND LITTLE MEELO! MEELO SHALL FART ON YOUR FACE!

52. Oh god that was off-topic again... Kinda... I'm kinda getting distracted and writing down responses to what happens on the tele—AMON! I WILL END YOU! IF CAPTURING THE KIDS WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU HAD TO BLOODBEND KORRA AND MAKO TOO? YOU FUCKEN BITCH!

53. SO YOU TOOK KORRA'S BENDING, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE MAKO'S? I HOPE MEELO GETS THE CHANCE TO FART ON YOUR FACE!

54. GENERAL IROH IS FREE! FREE FALLING! … Not the time? … Sorry...

55. HELL YA! GENERAL IROH GOT THAT MASK OFF OF AANG'S STATUE'S FACE! OMG! GENERAL IROHXAANG IS NOW HEADCANON! DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I SHIP IT! I SHIP IT HARD!

56. ASAMI IS KILLING HIROSHI WITH WORDS AND MACHINE!

57. BEST. INSULT. EVER, HIROSHI!

58. ASAMIXBOLIN IS (HEAD)CANON NOW!

59. THE LIEUTENANT BE PISSED! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? HE LEFT HIS WIFE FOR AMON? AMONXLIEUTENANT IS HEADCANON!

60. LIEUTENANT!1111111111111 … I actually shouted that... I'm going insane. THIS IS WHY "LEGEND OF KORRA" IS NOT FOR KIDDIES!

61. Korra could airbend despite not being able to bend the other elements. If her bending was blocked, her airbending should've been blocked to. Avatar shit has nothing to do with it since bending is bending.

62. I agree with Amon that that's impossible. I know I shouldn't agree with him since he's now a total jackass, but I've liked him since the beginning, so...

63. Mako deserved to lose his bending after being a douche all season. This is a personal opinion and I'm sticking to it.

64. Non-benders be pissed that Amon lied to them, but, dayum, he be sexy! Well... At least it's teaching kids that lying is bad!

65. BUMI IS A FUCKEN BOSS!

66. Steven Blum's voice instantly fits Amon's face! AMAZING!

67. Tarrlok couldn't bloodbend his brother, but he could kill him so easily. Good job on the suicide/homocide thing though. The explosion was AWESOME... But what is that teaching children?

68. THE EXPLOSION KILLED MY FEELS JUST LIKE IT KILLED AMON AND TARRLOK!

69. Aang showed up at just the right time to return Korra's bending. TOO DAMN CONVENIENT!

70. The Avatar is just too over-powered. It's ridiculous.

71. KORRA'S AVATAR STATE IS CREEPILY BEAUTIFUL! HER EYES ARE MORE OMINOUS THAN AANG'S! OH MY GOD!

72. Fairy tale ending.

On this note... I think it would've been fine as one season and one season alone since it ended with a fairy tale ending. I will watch season 2 since Korra's a fully realized Avatar now and she'll have to deal with more shit! I do hope Aang's in the next season a bit more since I wanna see more of how he's matured.

* * *

**Author's Note: The finale seriously killed my feels and I don't think they'll recover anytime soon. When they do, I will continue writing content for "The Legend of Comedy". Until then, I bid you farewell my faithful readers... Now watch as I have a new drabble up within a week.**


	16. How it Should Have Ended

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: How it Should Have Ended**

**Rating: T for swearing**

**Summary: We were all upset about how it ended, right? So this is how "The Legend of Korra" should have ended. Combination of serious and funny.**

**Inspiration: I am still disappointed about how season 1 ended**

* * *

Korra stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water. It would be so easy to take her own life since the world deserved an Avatar who could bend. The only question was if she could give everything up to create the next Avatar. A tear slid down her cheek at the thought of taking her own life and leaving everyone and everything behind.

She fell to her knees, sobs escaped her whenever they could. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw orange and yellow robes. "Not now, Tenzin."

"You called me here you stupid bitch," a familiar voice said with annoyance.

"Hi, Aang," she stood up and turned to look at him.

"So," he dragged it out for a full thirty seconds. "Do you want your bending back?"

"Yes!"

Aang approached her and put his hands on the top of her head and her chest. A white light enveloped them for a few seconds before he stepped away.

"Thank you," Korra happily exclaimed.

"But now you have to learn all the elements again," he imitated the troll face nearly perfectly.

"What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: It would've been more satisfying if she did have to relearn all the elements. Stupid Bryke...**


	17. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Confrontation**

**Rating: T for language**

**Description: Mako is confronted about his attitude all season!**

**Inspiration: It was a request from Jokermask18.**

* * *

"Hey, Mako, can you come with me," Bolin asked as he approached his brother.

"Sure, Bo," he replied. The two walked to a room off to the side of a hall. There were many chairs in the room and most of them were filled. The people who sat on the chairs were those who Mako knew, so it was basically the entire "Legend of Korra" cast. "What's this?"

"We need to have a little chat about your behavior all season," Tenzin told him. "These people are here because they care about you."

"But I'm not doing drugs," Mako informed him.

"That doesn't matter," the airbender said. "Just sit down!" Since Mako didn't want to anger the master airbender further, he sat down on one of the empty chairs. Bolin sat down on the empty chair next to his brother. "Good. Hasook, why don't you start?"

"Why is he here," Mako inquired. "He was only in one episode!"

"Because you hurt my feelings," Hasook shouted at his former teammate. "You kicked me off the team because I was having a bad day! You didn't even care about how I felt or what I was going through! All you cared about is the team, but what about me? Even though my hair is amazing and probably the only reason you let me join the Fire Ferrets, I am a human too and I deserve to be treated as such!" Everyone stared at the upset waterbender.

"I think Hasook's said his piece," Tenzin looked over at his pupil. "Korra, what do you have to say abou-"

"I'm not finished," Hasook yelled. "Mako is the biggest..."

"Go to the corner," Lin told the former probender. "You already said whatever it is you had to say, so get your ass in the corner!" The waterbender didn't move. "Move before I bend you there!"

Hasook grumbled and went over to the corner. He sat down and started drawing on the wall with a crayon.

"It's your turn Korra," Tenzin told his student.

"What can I say? Mako disregarded my feelings for the longest time then, after I went on a date with his brother, he kissed me," Korra simply said.

"You kissed me first!"

"You kissed me back," she yelled at him. "Anyways... After we kissed, his attitude towards me changed again. When I thought Mr. Sato was an Equalist, he told me our friendship was over if I continued trying to prove that he was. After we proved that Hiroshi was an Equalist, Mako forgave me and I told him to be there for Asami since she needed him. Once I escaped from being kidnapped, Mako started treating me in more of a girlfriend sort of way and completely ignored how Asami felt. Even though I love him, I don't think it was right of him to completely disregard Asami's feelings."

"Now onto," Tenzin looked at the room to make sure he was right. "Amon..."

"You messed up my rally along with the Avatar and then electrocuted me when I tried to take away your bending," Amon glared at the firebender.

"... Tahno, it's your turn now," the airbender looked over at the cheat.

"I have to say that he didn't even care that I lost my bending," Tahno informed the group. "I understand that I cheated and cheating is wrong, but he should've at least cared that Amon was right there and took my bending. I mean, the Uh-vatar cared."

"Asami."

"Mako, you are a horrible person," she stated. "You never told me that you and Korra kissed. I had to find out from your brother! You hardly cared that everyone could see how much you loved Korra even though you were with me. Do you know how painful it was to watch? How painful it was to see you love another woman? You're the world's biggest jerk!"

"Bolin."

"Mako, you're my brother and I love you," he looked over at his brother. "But you did kiss the girl I had just gone on a date with! You betrayed me, you broke the brother code! I don't even think you actually apologized."

"What did you do all season, Bo," Mako asked. "Oh that's right! Absolutely nothing!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Being a douchebag!"

"My parents are dead," Mako screamed as he left the room.

"They were my parents too and I don't act like you," Bolin shouted as he ran after his brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking a short little hiatus and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	18. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: First Meeting**

**Rating: K+ to be safe**

**Summary: How Amon and the lieutenant met.**

**Inspiration: I did say awhile ago I was working on more Amon stuff!**

* * *

It had been a week since Noatok had left the North Pole and somehow arrived in the Earth Kingdom. He had no food and had been reduced to digging through dumpsters since fishing in any body of water was apparently illegal. The teenager would've resorted to bloodbending someone to make him food, but that was highly illegal and he was positive he'd get reported if he even did so on a rat. If he did bloodbend a rat to make him food it would probably be very similar to the Disney movie "Ratatouille" except without the rodent controlling a human, but alas, I digress.

Noatok sat on a public bench and thought about how he could get free food. He thought and he thought. He breathed as he thought. He scratched his greasy hair as he thought since waterbending from anything unless you were being attacked was illegal, but alas, I digress.

The thought hit him as hard as a one thousand pound boulder would. Of course, it was that simple. The way to gain pity would be to say a firebender burned his face off! It didn't work too well for Fire Lord Zuko when his was burned off, but it would work wonderfully for him! Noatok needed to somehow get his handsome face to look like a firebender burned it. He knew that he'd need makeup and a mask since the makeup was a temporary solution. Sadly, Noatok knew that he wouldn't be able to afford makeup and decided that he'd better make a mask, no matter how horrific it looked.

Noatok dragged himself out of the city and to the forest. He found a fairly large tree and cut a decent sized chunk off of it with waterbending, the laws be damned! Noatok spent about an hour get the wood to fit his face perfectly. He was lucky that it didn't seem like it would fall off his amazing face.

Noatok went back to the city and, like always, was ignored. He sat on the nearest bench and began to cry since no one was paying attention to him. It didn't take long before a boy, a few years older than himself actually, approached him.

"What's wrong," the older boy asked.

"A firebender burned off my face," Noatok cried.

"You can stay at my place," he told the younger boy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The two walked off to the boy's home. Little did they know, in about 20 years, the boy would become known as the lieutenant and the bender he had dedicated his life to would betray him.

* * *

**Author's Note: That wasn't very funny was it? Oh well!**


	19. Metal

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Metal**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: We all know that Amon did Equalist rallies at night, but what did he do after that?**

**Inspiration: Based on a true story**

* * *

Amon returned to his hideout after fleeing from his own rally. He had a feeling that it was the Avatar who had made everything go wrong. The leader of the Equalists went to the refrigerator and grabbed the lone bottle of soda. He poured some in a cup then put a pink bendy straw in the liquid. Amon took a sip of the soda and made an odd expression behind his mask.

"Lieutenant!"

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant was instantly by his side.

"How old is this soda?"

The lieutenant checked the expiration. "It's dated a year ago."

"A year ago," Amon was outraged. "Why's it still in the fridge then?"

"Because it won't kill you," the lieutenant informed his leader.

"But it has a metallic taste to it!"

"If you don't like it, don't drink it."

Amon opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. He then proceeded to drink the foul tasting liquid.

* * *

**Author's Note: As I write this I'm drinking Pepsi that was dated a year ago. It seriously has this weird metallic taste, but I don't know if that's because I'm used to diet soda and this isn't diet or not... My ears have also been weird lately since I got my ears pierced like 13 years ago and I haven't worn earrings for like 12 years. The holes are still there, so there's some weird crap going on. Now I must go back to drinking this horrific tasting soda since it's something to drink... I should probably eat something with it to get rid of the metallic aftertaste...**


	20. Mama Mako

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Mama Mako**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Some fans, either affectionately or jokingly, refer to Mako as "Mama Mako". What has we done to deserve that nickname besides take care of Bolin?**

**Inspiration: Mako's nickname is hilarious and it's fun making him terribly OOC**

* * *

It was the day before one of their matches and the Fire Ferrets were in the gym doing some last minute training. Bolin was sending earth disks towards Hasook who was supposed to be dodging them, but was failing miserably. Mako stopped practice after Hasook failed to dodge the fifth disk thrown at him.

"What's wrong, Hasook, dear," Mako asked with worry clear in his voice. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"How is that any of your concern," Hasook replied.

"You're a part of the team," the firebender reminded him. "... Sweetie."

"Well," the waterbender sighed. "Mom and dad's divorce isn't going too well." Mako's eye started to twitch uncontrollably. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I am not a 'dude', I am your mother," Mako yelled. "I am the only parent you have! So you will treat me with respect!"

"Bolin! Your brother's trying to be my mom again!"

* * *

**Author's Note: … And I also have this weird unexplainable soft spot for Hasook... Make it go away! Please make it go away!**


	21. Outage

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with "The Legend of Korra".**

**Title: Outage**

**Rating: T for threats**

**Summary: There's a blackout in Republic City and no one's happy, but the unhappiest of all is Korra.**

**Inspiration: Power outages happen where I live all the time for some bullshit reason**

* * *

It was the night of a pro-bending match and everyone was at the arena. The lights were all bright until everything suddenly went dark. Korra stalked over to the nearest phone and dialed the number to the power plant. It rang a few times until finally someone answered.

"Hello, Republic City Power Plant, how can I help you," a male voice said.

"What happened to the power," Korra angrily asked.

"All the workers quit," he replied.

"Why," she questioned. "It's the night of a huge pro-bending match! We need power!"

"We weren't paying them enough apparently," the man told her.

"You should've given them a decent amount of money," the avatar shouted.

"But then I'd have less money."

"If the power isn't back on in three seconds, I will find you and stick you in a room with Ikki and Meelo for a week!"

As if in no time at all, the power was back on. Sadly, it was only one man doing all the work and he was putting all his effort into it. He eventually died.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did the phones work if the power was out? I don't know! Magic!**


	22. Games

**Title: Games**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: What would happen if Bolin got a video game?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Inspiration: Video games take over everyone's life... And this is why I haven't updated in months**

* * *

It had been a week since Bolin had gotten a video game and he had yet to put it down. All he did all day and night was play the thing like he was hypnotized. Bolin had barely said two words since he had obtained it and didn't even bother looking after Pabu.

"I'm starting to get worried," Mako told Asami and Korra about a week after his brother had started playing. "All he does is play, he won't even say anything."

"It's a phase. Maybe he'll stop soon," Asami tried to reassure her friend. "All we have to do is let him get tired of it."

"No, that's a dumb idea," Korra replied. "We have to beat him up to get him to stop."

"Violence isn't always the answer," the rich girl glared at the Avatar.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"YES, IT IS!"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" The trio looked over at Bolin who was standing in the doorway. "I can barely hear myself think!" They noticed that he lacked the video game and all of them ran over to him then gave him a hug. "What?"

"I'm so proud of you," Mako cried.

"Why?"

"You don't have the game," Asami stated.

"Oh... Yeah... I beat it like an hour ago," he informed them.

"How was it," Korra inquired.

"It was awesome," Bolin said. "But it was a bit predictable since I totally knew that my character's best friend was going to be the final boss since he basically disappeared after you're halfway through the game and I didn't even fully understand why I had to fight one of the bad guys and you're basically forced to marry the girl at the end, but, besides that, it was enjoyable."

* * *

**Author's Note: Can anyone guess what game Bolin was playing? I'll give you a hint, it was originally only released in Japan and Europe, but came to North America this year.**


End file.
